Herbert Kaufman
Herbert Kaufman (March 6, 1878 - September 6, 1947) was an American poet, prose writer, and newspaperman. Life Kaufman's editorials were widely syndicated in both the United States and Canada. During World War I, Kaufman regularly contributed articles and editorials to the Evening Standard, The Times, and other leading British periodicals, along with more than 50 war poems, including the classic The Hell-Gate of Soissons. Kaufman is known for his essays on success, his war poetry, and his "Kaufmanisms." A "Kaufmanism" is the persuasive rhetorical juxtaposition of words that reverses the subject and object of a phrase often meant to change its context and meaning, typically used to add additional emphasis to both nouns. Quotations * "A coward can't conquer anything, because he can't conquer himself." * "The man who won't go through to the finish has finished at the start." * "They who fight in the dark do not shine in the light." * "Mind your own business and in time you'll have a business of your own to mind." Publications Poetry *''Poems. New York: Doran, 1913. * ''The Song of the Guns. London: T.F Unwin, 1914. ** also published as "The Hell-Gate of Soissons, and other poems". London: T.F. Unwin, 1915, 1919. *''The Waiting Woman. London: T.F. Unwin, 1915. *''In the Golden Land of Dreams. Greenfield, MA: Hermitage Press, 193-? Novels *''The Stolen Throne'' (with May Isabel Fisk; illustrated by Howard Chandler Christy & Herman Rountree). New York: Moffat, Yard, 1907. Non-fiction *''Don't Rile''. privately published, 1908. *''The Dreamers''. Pittfield, MA: Caxton Society, 1910. *''The Winning Fight. Chicago: O.W. Brewer, 1910. * ''The Clock that Had No Hands, and nineteen other essays about advertising. New York: Doran, 1912. *''Do Something! Be Something! A new philosophy of human efficiency''. New York: Doran, 1912. *''The Efficient Age. New York: Doran, 1913; London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1914. *''Do It. privately published, 1915. *''Ambition''. privately published, 1915. *''Neighbours. New York: Doran, 1915; London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1916. *''Prosperity Crosses the River: A series of fifteen stirring editorials written for the Minneapolis Tribune'. Minneapolis, MN: Minneapolis Tribune, 1926. *''Abraham Lincoln: Address before the National Republican Club, New York City February 12, 1932''. New York: 1932. *''The Splendid Gamble, and various other writings of Herbert Kaufman, which appear in no previously published collections of his inspirational essays'' New York: Wood Newspaper Syndicate, 1939. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Herbert Kaufman 1878-1947, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 18, 2014. Selected magazine articles * "The Stainless Banner", Everybody’s Magazine, June 1909. * "America (pm)" Everybody’s Magazine, January 1910. * "The Song of the Man", Hampton’s, August 1910. * "The Living Dead", Everybody’s Magazine, November 1911. * "Fool’s Gold", Everybody’s Magazine, March 1913. * "To Wilhelm the Mad", Nash’s Magazine, September 1914. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"The Hell-Gate of Soissons" * "Atlantis" *"In the Golden Land of Dreams" * Index entry for Herbert Kaufman at Poets' Corner ;Books * *Herbert Kaufman at the Online Books Page. Category:American journalists Category:American essayists Category:American non-fiction writers Category:American poets Category:American World War I poets Category:1878 births Category:1947 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets